particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Luthori Church
Black|Seats1 Title = Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Duchies Diets Seats|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election|Website = HLC.lu|party_logo = -}}Holy Luthori Church was a political and religious party driven by Hosian fundamentalism in the Holy Luthorian Empire, it was founded in 4616. The party shaped the political life in Luthori for 60 years before dissolving in 4677. History Founding The Holy Luthori Church was founded in 4616 by Pope Brandon I. The party's structure is organized in a church like way and its leader is known as the Pope. Other high-ranking members within the HLC are known as Cardinals. Leadership of Pope Brandon I The party makes a surprise at the 4619 election, when it reaches 14.23 % of the votes and becomes the fourth party in Luthori. After the election, the Conservative Right invites the party to join a Urquhart Cabinet II, which they did. In 4621, the HLC formed a government with the National Democratic Alliance, known as the Holy Imperial Cabinet I and lasted only 5 months because of the internal conflict within the NDA and their eventual split into the Social Democratic Party and the Imperial Citizens Party. The HLC later participates in the successor government known as the Stinson Cabinet, which is the last government of the Republic of Luthori. After the end of the Republic in 4622, the HLC forms with both of the former NDA parties, the Holy Imperial Cabinet II, which is heavily synonymous with their authoritarian policies, like the attempt to ban both the Communist Party of Luthori and the Partei der Grünen Populisten, as well as to arrest their party leaderships. This event in commonly known as the 4622 Diet Coup Attempt. Leadership of Pope John I In 4635, the party gains for the first time the first position, before the Communist Party. In 4640, after the party told its conditions for the supply and confidence to the Kingston Cabinet I, the PP decides to withdraw from the coalition by voting a No-Confidence motion by the LDP. Leadership of Pope Brandon II At the 4644 election, the party makes its best result of all times. It joins the Sanders Cabinet, with the LDP and CP, which had not previously refused to join a coalition with the HLC. The party manages to pass a law prohibiting the use and sale of alcohol, tobacco and cannabis. Leadership of Pope William I After the 4649 early election, the HLC is the only party to lose seats but keeps its second position. It forms rights after the Pope William's Cabinet, the first cabinet led by the HLC since 4623. The Pope William's Cabinet loses the support of the PP and ICP, which leads to an early election. The government partner CP dissolves just after the election, leaving the HLC alone in government. A second early election is called following a political crisis that lasted two years. The HLC maintains its second position but the Jackson-Wright Cabinet is formed, ending the minority government of Pope William. In the 4655 early election, the party makes the highest score of its history with more than 40 % of the votes. The party forms the Pope William's Cabinet II with the center-left SDP providing support and confidence. The HLC manages to pass ultra-conservative religious reforms with the support of the ICP and White Rose. In the 4660 election, the party loses more than half the votes it gained at the previous election (-21 %). It is an electoral defeat for the HLC-led government but the HLC stays the first party. Following the will of other parties not to enter in a coalition with the HLC, the party sits in the opposition from 4660. In the opposition 4662 early election In 4662, following the fall of the Stinson Cabinet II caused by the rallying of the AUP to the HLC, an early election is called. The party rises of 6 % and gains 33 seats, comforting its first place. 4665 early election In 4665, the party wins 13 seats. 4666 early election In 4666, Pope William II is not re-elected by a close margin as Imperator. The party also loses a few seats after the election, while staying the first party. 4670 early election Following the election, the party loses 2.45 % of the votes and becomes the second party. It is the first time since 4653 that the HLC doesn't gain the first place. 4674 early election The party manages to win back the Office of the Imperator for Pope William I once more. 4677 early election and dissolution The party looses many seats and ending up sharing the position of largest party with the newly formed United Conservative Party with 28 seats. Following the bad election result, the Holy Luthori Church disbands its party and seized their activities. Electoral Results Parliamentary elections Regional elections